Rubia Tentación
by ArasinyaT
Summary: A pesar de los prejuicios sociales, no hay qué o quien pueda interponerse con su amor. Madadei COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

El sol matutino dejaba entrever sutiles rayos por las claras cortinas ocasionando que un rubio de largos cabellos se despertase. Lentamente abrió los ojos y estiro su cuerpo para preparase a un día más de instituto, por suerte para él era su último año y el próximo podría entrar a estudiar Arte en la universidad a pesar de las objeciones por parte su madre, quien era su única familia.

Se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha. Las cálidas gotas ejercían un efecto relajante deseando quedarse ahí un tiempo más, pero a pesar de sus deseos tuvo que terminar para proceder a vestirse y arreglarse todo lo necesario para el instituto.

Cuando bajo por las escaleras sintió el delicioso olor del pan tostado y waffles, lo siguió hasta la cocina donde también encontró a su madre regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

-Deidara, ayúdame a servir el desayuno –su madre le entregó unos platos para que llevara a la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sirvió el desayuno.

-Te quedaron deliciosos estos waffles, Má- agrego Deidara con la boca llena de waffles.

- No comas con la boca llena, es de mala educación- le regaño su madre sin ser pesada con él.

-Sí, mamá...Ah, casi lo olvidaba, tienes que firmarme una autorización para una excursión a...emm…

-Eres tan olvidadizo o será que vives en otro mundo- mencionó su madre divertida.

Los dos terminaron de comer y Deidara se ofreció a lavar, ya que sabía que su madre tenía que llegar temprano a su trabajo como editora de un exitoso periódico.

Acabo con la cocina y rápidamente Deidara se dirigió hacia el instituto. Por suerte, este no quedaba tan lejos de su casa y solo tenía que tomar un bus que recorría una corta distancia para llegar a este lugar.

La campanilla había sonado justo cuando llegó, por lo que se apresuró para ir a su salón de clases. Saludo a sus amigos y entablo una animada conversación con su amigo Hidan, quien parecía emocionado por perder clases debido a la excursión, que ahora recordaba que sería en una de las empresas más importantes, si se podría decir de todo el mundo.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo esa estúpida empresa, lo bueno es que no nos tenemos que quedar en esta basura de salón- Deidara sabía que los estudios no eran el fuerte de su amigo, ni menos le interesaba conocer un lugar lleno de gérmenes con corbata como le decía Hidan. A él tampoco le gustaba eso, sabía que era una estrategia por parte de la empresa para capturar a futuros trabajadores. Y el no caería en eso, su camino iba por lo artístico.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo animadamente el profesor Kakashi.-Hoy nos acompañara también el profesor Iruka para ayudarme en esta excursión-. La mayoría de los alumnos se daban cuenta de que algo había entre esos dos.

Todos entregaron sus permisos y se dirigieron al bus que los llevaría a su destino. Todos se sentaron con quienes les apetecía y Deidara se sentó junto a Hidan. Al interior todos sus compañeros parecían unos salvajes que iban rumbo a una fiesta por lo que todo el camino no pudo estar tranquilo ni siquiera un segundo ante los constantes gritos y papeles volando sobre su cabeza.

El edificio se veía realmente majestuoso, simple y elegante en el corazón de la ciudad. Nunca se había fijado realmente en él, cuando caminaba por la ciudad lo hacía apurado pensando en él como otro de los gigantes edificio que se erguían la metrópolis. Cuando se encontró al interior de este parecía del futuro. Todo era moderno y espacioso, los muebles de toque minimalista, las personas de etiqueta iban de un lado a otro.


	2. Madara

La guía que los recibió se llamaba Konan. Su cabello era azul y corto con una delicada flor de origami adornando un lado de su cabellera. Dirigió a los alumnos por las principales áreas del edificio y les explico todo lo referente a las actividades realizadas en cada área.

Pasada media hora Deidara se sentía al borde del aburrimiento igual que Hidan. Este último le ofreció al rubio alejarse por un momento, y sin más aceptó.

Ambos se alejaron sigilosamente en dirección a lo que debería ser la cafetería y al parecer era hora de colación porque estaba casi llena. Se compraron unas golosinas y decidieron salir porque casi no había ninguna mesa desocupada. Inesperadamente Hidan se tropezó con un gran tipo, pero este lo alcanzó a sujetar del brazo.

-Fíjate por donde andas, mocoso- La voz del sujeto era muy ronca y parecía ser un alto ejecutivo.

-Fue tu culpa maldito! - recrimino Hidan, enfrentándolo con la mirada, al otro esto pareció causarle gracia.

-Soy el ejecutivo de finanzas, mi nombre es Kakuzo… deberías aprender a hablarle a tus mayores-se acercó cada vez más a Hidan, casi pegando sus cuerpos.- Si no quieres más problemas, acompáñame a limpiarme, ya que me hiciste derramar café sobre mi camisa…y para tu suerte estaba helado-. Hidan quiso reclamar pero el sujeto se lo llevo del brazo, dejando a Deidara solo.

El rubio pensó que sería mejor reunirse con sus demás compañeros y explicarle al profesor lo que sucedió con Hidan, pero al buscarlos por todo el piso no los encontró asique decidió buscar en los superiores. Cuando entró al ascensor apretó sin querer el último piso, pero pensó que podría ser divertido ver la vista que se podría disfrutar desde lo más alto.

Al bajar del ascensor se aproximó a los ventanales que le otorgaban una amplia vista hacia el horizonte, podía ver toda la ciudad, los edificios, los automóviles que parecían hormigas, las personas que no se veían y las montañas que se alzaban hacia el horizonte. Una vista digna de una postal.

Luego de disfrutar aquel espectáculo Deidara quiso refrescarse un poco, asique se encamino en busca de algún baño. El lugar era tan grande que no sabía por dónde buscar, se sentía perdido entre todo eso y no tardo en chocar con alguien.

-Vaya…- susurró el sujeto. Sus ojos miraban maravillados aquella delicada figura que tenía delante suyo. El cabello del muchacho era dorado como el oro y sus ojos parecían de zafiro.

-D-disculpe- las mejillas del menor se sonrosaron al ver la imponente figura del más grande. Su cabello azabache como la noche era exuberante y sus ojos eran como un pozo interminable que lo hacían sentir calidez y a la vez temor ante el semblante que transmitía.

-No te preocupes ¿acaso eres uno de esos alumnos que vinieron a hacer un tour?-dijo amablemente el azabache, a lo que el rubio solo atinó a asentir. –Yo soy Madara Uchiha, el dueño-respondió con cierto orgullo.

-Deidara- se presentó el menor .Madara estrechó la mano con el rubio sintiendo la suavidad de la seda en la mano del chico, mientras que Deidara sentía una calidez y protección en la mano del otro que lo embriagaba.

-¿y donde están tus demás compañeros?-preguntó Madara viendo que el chico estaba solo.

-No lo sé, solo me aleje un poco y los perdí de vista- Deidara se sentía apenado de ser tan despistado, haciendo que Madara viera su oportunidad de poder tener al rubio un poco más para él y aprovechar de conocerlo mejor.

-Ven conmigo a mi oficina, haré unas llamadas para saber dónde están tus compañeros-ofrecía Madara al rubio a lo que este acepto esperanzado.

Madara paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro del menor ocasionando que se acercara mucho a él. Podía sentir el olor varonil que emanaba el mayor, produciéndole una cosquilleo en el estómago.

La oficina era espaciosa y con sus muebles elegantes y de seguro extremadamente caros. Podía ver un gran ventanal que daba vista a toda la ciudad y ocupaba toda una muralla detrás de un gigante escritorio. De seguro Madara se sentía en la cima del mundo pensaba el rubio.

-Siéntate conmigo- Madara indico un gran sofá de cuero negro. Deidara obedeció y se sentó junto a él.

Madara estaba embobado con la vista que le ofrecía el menor, ojala pudiera tenerlo siempre con él. Era tan hermoso pensaba, sus movimientos eran delicados y elegantes y todo su ser lo embriagaba con una deliciosa fragancia. No pudo evitar poner su mano sobre el muslo del otro. El movimiento hizo que Deidara se sintiera un poco incómodo, pero por otro lado tenía que admitir la que le gustaba la atención que tenía sobre él.

-Y…dime ¿te ha gustado algo de acá, alguna ocupación que quisieras desempeñar?

-No, en realidad prefiero estudiar arte y no quedarme encerrado en una aburrida oficina de por vida-Madara no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño atrevimiento del menor, pensó que tendría que persuadirlo de otra manera si quería estar más tiempo con él.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué tipo de arte es el que más te gusta?-preguntó Madara.

-La escultura es lo que más me gusta, siempre que puedo practico y quisiera convertirme en un gran escultor algún día- pronunció Deidara con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el mayor sintiera más deseos de besarlo.

-Que bien, conozco mucha gente relacionada con el arte, asique te podría ayudar…- Madara esbozo una triunfante sonrisa pensando que tendría la devoción de Deidara.

-Gracias, pero prefiero abrirme camino yo solo-dijo orgullosamente Deidara. –A todo esto… ¿no iba a llamar alguien para saber dónde se encontraban mis compañeros.

-Claro, claro… ahora mismo lo hago-Madara se levantó y realizo unas llamadas mientras pensaba que conquistar a Deidara no sería tarea fácil. Cuando ya le informaron donde estaba la clase de Deidara se lo mencionó a este.- Si quieres yo te acompaño a la cafetería donde están tus compañeros-

-Muchas gracias, señor… p-no alcanzo a terminar.

-Madara, dime Madara- se acercó este sigilosamente hacia el menor.

-Bueno…M-Mad-ara…ya sé el camino-titubeo Deidara al sentir cada vez más cerca la presencia de Madara. Este aprovecho la oportunidad y apreso delicadamente el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos y ágilmente apreso sus labios con los suyos. Deidara trato de forcejear ante la intromisión del mayor, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar. Ambos se sentían plenos ante aquel contacto que al principio fue sutil, pero rápidamente se volvió más apasionado.

Los labios de Deidara se entreabrieron al sentir una de las manos de Madara posarse en su cintura y la otra en su trasero. El mayor aprovecho la oportunidad e introdujo su lengua al interior de la cavidad del rubio, comenzando leves roces entre esas dos lenguas que llevaron a una batalla entre gemidos ahogados en la boca del otro. Madara se sentía completamente excitado y empujo el cuerpo de Deidara hacia su escritorio haciendo que se sentara en el borde donde volvieron a besarse, con el menor enredando sus piernas entre la cadera del otro.

Entre respiraciones entrecortadas, Deidara volvió a la realidad pensando en la tontería que estaba cometiendo, asique con sus manos empujo el pecho de Madara para que este retrocediera y pudiera bajarse del escritorio. El mayor veía la deliciosa imagen del rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos e hinchados.

-Y-yo… me tengo que ir…-dijo entrecortadamente el rubio encaminándose hacia la puerta. Madara viendo esto agarró uno de los brazos del menor, lo hizo voltearse y le dio un corto beso.

-Espero verte de nuevo- Madara dijo sonriendo, y recibió un pequeño golpe del menor en su pecho, el que rápidamente desapareció dejando a un sonriente Madara detrás.


	3. Cita

Desconcertado, eso era lo que sentía, Deidara no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza a la hora de dejarse llevar con ese sujeto, se imaginaba que era una víctima más de ese sujeto, de seguro pensaba que podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies, sin que nadie le negara nada, y eso había hecho él…dejarse dominar. Pero por otro lado se sentía completamente dichoso, su cuerpo siendo rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Madara lo hacían sentir protegido y deseado, y sus labios le producían caricias que lo llevaban a la luna. Trataba de recordar todo lo de que había pasado, y mientras fantaseaba no pudo evitar tropezar con varias personas en el camino. Parecía un bobo enamorado.

Llego a la cafetería donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros, al parecer ya no era hora de colación, pues solo estaban ellos y uno que otro trabajador. Pudo localizar a Hidan hablando con sus profesores, al parecer estaba siendo regañado por estos dos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Deidara también recibió un buen reto.

Ya lejos de sus profesores Deidara pudo preguntarle a Hidan que había pasado con ese misterioso ejecutivo -Ya, dime ¿Qué te hizo él?-notando que Hidan tenía los labios algo hinchados y como tenía una pequeña herida en la comisura del labio inferior.

-Yo…bueno…esto…-Deidara miro seriamente a su amigo que al parecer no quería contarle lo que le había sucedido. –La cosa es que el tipo me beso ¿contento?-dijo atropelladamente Hidan, ocasionando que Deidara se sorprendiera y sonrojara al recordar de lo que le había pasado con el dueño de la empresa.

-Pero cuéntame mejor ¿Cómo paso todo?-

-Bueno… la cosa es que el tipo me llevo hasta su oficina y me obligo a que lo ayudara a limpiar su camisa…entonces… el me beso y yo solo me deje llevar-respondió con un leve sonrojo. -Deidara si vieras su abdomen marcado, sus músculos…-suspiraba Hidan.

-Já!, con que eso fue-dijo Deidara riéndose mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas a su amigo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Porque acaba de llegar? ¿Adónde te has metido?-le recriminaba Hidan.

-Ehh…yo… lo que paso, es que-

-Ya, suéltalo-

-Me ha pasado algo parecido a ti-sonrió nerviosamente el rubio. Deidara le conto todo lo referente a Madara, menciono lo del beso pero sin entrar en mayores detalles.

-Estamos en las mismas al parecer-declaro Hidan. Al final ambos prometieron mantener el secreto y contarse si pasaba algo nuevo con respecto a esos sujetos.

Termino la excursión y todos pudieron irse a sus casas. Deidara llegó y no vio a su madre, aunque no era novedad ya que a veces se quedaba un poco más tarde por su trabajo. Ayudo a asear un poco la casa y preparó la cena para él y su mamá, la cual llego justo a tiempo para servir. Ella le pregunto como lo había pasado y Deidara le dijo todo sin mencionar a Madara ni lo de Hidan.

Su madre quiso lavar los trastes asique aprovecho de ir a su habitación para esculpir figuras con arcillas. Deidara se encontraba tan concentrado moldeando un pájaro que llego a pegar un gran salto cuando escucho sonar su celular, limpio un poco sus manos con un paño que tenía cerca y procedió a contestar.

_-Diga…-_dijo el rubio_._

_-Por fin conseguí tu número-_aquella respuestas dejo a Deidara desconcertado, pero ya sabía de quien se podría tratar.

_-¿Madara?_

_-Si cariñito, soy yo-_respondió, a lo que Deidara frunció el ceño al sentir como el azabache se tomaba esas libertades con el llamándolo "cariñito".

_-¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi teléfono?...ah… espera ya me lo imagino-_El rubio sabía queMadara podía tener acceso a muchas cosas siendo el dueño de una de las mayores empresas.

_-No te enojes, te dije que esperaba verte de nuevo, asique quiero que programemos un encuentro._

_-¿Qué? Seguro soy una más de tus diversiones- _dijo el rubio pensando que solo era un juego para él.

_-No!...claro que no…tu eres especial…er-_No alcanzo a terminar.

_-Adiós, mañana tengo clases y tengo que acostarme temprano-_Dicho esto el rubio corto y apago su celular.

Deidara estaba un poco molesto, pero feliz de que Madara lo hubiese llamado, pero tenía que dejar en claro que no eraun juguete.

Se limpió las manos llenas de arcillas, se colocó su pijama y se acostó en su cama para dormir y tratar de olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado ese día. Sin embargo le costó conciliar el sueño y para más remate soñó con el azabache. En él se encontraba Madara y el mismo en lo que parecía ser una reconfortante cabaña, parecía que nevara mucho, pero adentro había una gran chimenea que los mantenía calientes. Los dos se encontraban tendidos en la alfombra, abrazados el uno con el otro y proporcionándose besos, caricias y dulces palabras de amor. Su sueño fue perturbado cuando sintió a alguien removiéndolo constantemente. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y pudo ver como su madre trataba de despertarlo, de repente recordó que había apagado su celular y por eso no pudo escuchar el despertador.

-Hijo, vamos, levántate que llegaras tarde- Su madre trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- dijo tratando de aclarar su voz.

-Te deje el desayuno listo abajo. Adiós, me tengo que ir ¡apresúrate!- decía mientras se iba de su habitación.

Deidara se bañó y vistió rápidamente para poder bajar tomar algo de desayuno. Se apresuró en salir de su casa y tomó un taxi que lo llevaría más rápido al Instituto. Ya habían entrado todo a clases cuando llego y por suerte en su salón todavía no había llegado su profesor.

-Rubia! Ven, tengo algo que contarte!- lo llamaba animadamente Hidan.-Tengo una cita con Kakuzo-sonreía abiertamente este.

-¿Cuándo?-Deidara estaba sorprendido que su amigo aceptara una cita con ese sujeto.

-Hoy. Me vendrá a recoger después de clases.

-Espero que te vaya bien, pero ten cuidado con él, es mucho mayor que tú.

-No importa, además yo se cuidarme.

La conversación entre los dos se vio interrumpida con la llegada del profesor. –Buenos días alumnos- saludo. –Tomen asiente…Deidara-se dirigió al rubio. –Te esperan en la oficina del director.

Deidara tratando de empezar lo que podría ser, se encamino hacia el despacho del director. Tocó la puerta y entró, y su sorpresa no podía ser más grande. Ahí estaba Madara de lo más feliz hablando con su director. No podía creer la desfachatez del azabache.

-Disculpe director ¿me llamaba?

- Si ven, ya debes conocer al señor Madara, ya me ha contado situación- respondió animadamente su director.

-¿Q-Qué situación?-Deidara estaba nervioso, ya que pensaba que el director sabia "eso" que sucedió entre ellos.

-A, pues Deidara, verás. Le conté a tu director sobre nuestra conversación y los intereses que ambos teníamos, asique he decidido que me puedes acompañar un momento a mi empresa- decía Madara tajantemente.

Deidara no pudo replicar porque Madara bruscamente lo llevo hasta la salida donde pudo ver una lujosa limosina aparcada en la acera, con un chofer correctamente uniformado. Les abrió las puertas traseras, y cuando Deidara sintió el auto marchar se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto secamente. A Madara le gustaba la actitud del menor, Deidara era un como un pajarito libre al que nadie podía enjaular.

-Tuve la idea de que podríamos pasar un rato juntos- se acercaba al menor para poder besarlo, pero antes recibió una leve bofetada de parte del rubio.

-Mira, yo no seré tu amante, juguete o lo que sea. Y no me intimidaras con tu poder de dominar y obtener todo lo que quieres.

-Sé que tú eres especial, mi pequeño. Créeme que nunca tuve este interés por nadie- Madara era sincero, desde que vio a Deidara sintió que le movió el piso. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, todo de él lo hacían querer estar con él, conocerlo mejor, acariciarlo, hacerlo suyo…

-No lo sé-susurro el rubio, por una parte quería creerle, peor por otra no quería verse utilizado y lastimado por el mayor.

-Dame una oportunidad. Tengamos una cita. –decía mientras agarraba la mano del menor y depositarle un beso, ocasionando un pequeño gemido en Deidara.

-Bien, hare el intento. –pensando que no tendría nada que perder. Madara sonrió complacido.

El auto se detuvo y el chofer les abrió la puerta. Deidara pudo ver que estaban al frente de un elegante restaurant, siempre había querido entrar ahí, pero el lugar era demasiado caro y solo gente con mucho dinero podía darse ese lujo. Se dirigieron a la entrada y un recepcionista los llevo hasta el último piso exclusivamente reservado para ellos dos. Se dirigieron a una de las mesas donde un mesero los atendió. Para comer Deidara eligió _Bakudan_, mientras que Madara eligió unos _inarizushis. _La conversación entre el transcurso de la cena fue relativamente normal. Madara hablaba sobre su trabajo, sus viajes, sus hobbies e intereses al igual que Deidara, pero este último se enfocaba más en el arte. Gracias a la charla Deidara se dio cuenta de que Madara era un tipo interesante, tenía muchas experiencias y conocimientos en todo tipo de cosas.

Al finalizar la comida Madara tomo a Deidara de las manos acariciándolas y le propuso ir a conocer su mansión ya que aún era temprano y esta cena en realidad era como un almuerzo temprano en la mañana y Deidara curioso acepto.

La mansión se encontraba a fueras de la ciudad donde había un frondoso bosque que seguía su extensión hasta la montaña. Era un buen lugar para vivir; los sonidos de los pájaros, los animales de todo tipo, el rumor de las hojas al sentir la brisa del viento. Todo lejos del ruido de la ciudad. Al abrirse las grandes puertas, su vista se enfocó en la gran Mansión, la cual tenía aspecto de ser del siglo XVIII o XIX aproximadamente. También la acompañaba un hermoso y grande jardín digno de un rey. El interior del lugar era muy cálido y luminoso, tenía un toque antiguo, pero combinado con la modernidad.

Madara lo invito a dar un paseo a caballo alrededor de lago que se encontraba más allá. Deidara estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que iba a estar en un lugar así. Ambos se encaminaron a los establos y Madara ayudo al rubio a montar un enorme caballo blanco y este otro se subió a los lomos de un semental negro que combinaba con su cabello.

Para Deidara el paseo fue maravilloso, se deleitaba cada vez más con el espectáculo natural del lugar, incluso pudo ver a un venado, estaba realmente feliz… Madara se bajó de su caballo para que su caballo bebiera un poco y el rubio lo imito, el último se subió a una roca que crecía desde la orilla del lago donde podía tener una mejor vista y el azabache le advirtió que tuviese cuidado pero no le hizo mayor caso. Deidara se acercó demasiado a la orilla de la roca y tropezó, afortunadamente era una pequeña altura y el golpe no fue mayor, lo que si le complico es que quedo completamente empapado, de los pies a la cabeza, Madara ayudo al rubio a salir del agua, replicándole la advertencia que le dio con anterioridad.

-Regresemos, puedes tomar un baño y te daré algo nuevo, no quiero que te enfermes- Decía Madara mientras pensaba en aprovechar la situación para conocer "más a fondo" al rubio.


	4. Primera vez

**_Hola a todos, por fin les traigo un lemmon para que disfruten :)_**

* * *

**Primera vez**

Gotas de agua tibia recorrían delicadamente su rostro como una suave caricia. La calidez del agua relajaba sus músculos haciéndolo sentirse más liviano y también podía sentir el vapor del agua inundar toda la habitación, el cual, a pesar de ser un baño era enorme; mucho más que grande que su habitación. Además nunca había estado en una bañera tan grande como en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Deidara terminó de bañarse, secó su cabello y se puso una bata que le había dejado Madara, aunque esta era algo corta y solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, pensó que había segundas intenciones en eso. Afuera había un impaciente Madara esperándolo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y con ella apareció la imagen de Deidara acompañada del copioso vapor humeante. Madara gustoso veía la escena que le era transmitida. Su radiante cabellera dorada caía suelta sobre su espalda, sus ojos azules estaban brillosos y frescos tal como su rostro. Además tenía una gran vista sobre las piernas del menor, que eran de una iluminada y sedosa piel acanelada, con el aspecto de ser delicadas y largas. Deidara se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada del otro y se sintió un poco avergonzado, por lo que opto por romper el silencio.

-Disculpa.-aclarando su voz. -¿sabes si mi ropa esta seca?- preguntó.

-Al parecer demorara un poco más en secarse, quedo horriblemente mojada - decía Madara mientras se acercaba al menor.- Toma asiento, por favor-indicándole su cama. El rubio alzo una ceja pero decidió sentarse antes de estar todo el rato parado.

-ah…- suspiro Deidara resignado mientras se sentaba en la orilla gran cama.

-Toma, encontré esto para ti-Madara le tendió una flora, que al parecer era una orquídea. –La encontré mientras paseábamos cerca del lago…y la corte para ti.

-Gracias…es hermosa, gracias-el rubio se sentía halagado ante aquel gesto. Aquella flor era de un reluciente azul como el cielo.

- Es como tus ojos, una belleza como tú, aunque tú lo eres más- sonreía Madara mientras sus manos se dirigían a las de Deidara, quien sostenía la orquídea. El primero deposito un casto beso en los labios del menor y acaricio sus mejillas que se tornearon rosas, debido a la cercanía que tenían.

Para la sorpresa de Madara, el rubio fue quien tomo la iniciativa, ataco tímidamente los labios del mayor comenzando un suave y dulce roce, moviendo sus labios rítmicamente contra los del mayor. Este último aprovecho y tomo el control de la situación con mayor fugacidad. Tomo la cabeza de Deidara para profundizar el beso y coloco una de sus manos en su cintura para mayor cercanía. Deidara no se quedaba atrás y con sus brazos atrajo el cuello del azabache mientras sus dedos acariciaban el oscuro cabello azabache. Deidara sentía un agradable fuego que nacía de su interior y lo envolvían en una gran calidez, la sensación era sumamente apetecible para él y sus labios se entreabrieron involuntariamente ante la sensación. Madara aprovecho esto procedió a explorar la cavidad del menor; en una mística danza de lenguas compartiendo gemidos ahogados los dos amantes expresaban su deseo.

Las caricias no tardaron en subir de tono y en movimiento Deidara quedo a horcajadas sobre Madara, los besos y caricias volvieron a retomarse entre suspiros, gemidos y pequeños lapsus para tomar aire y seguir nuevamente. Deidara acariciaba el pecho del mayor y delineaba sus brazos, por su lado, Madara recorría el cuerpo del menor, deteniéndose específicamente en su trasero y apretujándolo contra el para que ambos cuerpos pasaran a rozarse continuamente provocando más gemidos de placer que invadían el lugar. En otro movimiento Madara se posiciono encima de Deidara para explorar más cómodamente la sedosa piel acanelada que tanto deseaba probar, las pequeñas mordidas que le regalaba Madara al rubio, arrancaban suspiros de este, removiéndose deseoso entre las sabanas en búsqueda de más.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Quieres que pare?- Madara no quería forzarlo.

-Seguro –respondía en susurros, y capturando los labios del mayor.

Madara ayudado por Deidara se desnudó completamente, para luego hacer lo mismo con su rubio, solo que más lentamente, como desenvolviendo un delicado obsequio. Madara observo lujuriosamente al rubio, encantado con su imagen como si fuera la más bella obra de arte, relamió sus labios y como un felino ataco su presa.

Con todo arrebato se dispusieron a besarse apasionadamente. Madara atacaba el cuello del rubio entre lamidas, succiones y mordidas, para después dirigirse a sus pequeños y rosados pezones mientras masajeaba su trasero y lo masturbaba, sacándole gemidos profundos gemidos que iban aumentando a medida hacia lo último con mayor rapidez. La boca de Madara se dirigió al miembro de Deidara, comenzando a darle pequeñas lamidas, para después metérselo de lleno en su boca. Esta última acción ocasiono en el menor un gemido de sorpresa y dieron paso a unos más sonoros y continuos, incitando al otro a seguir su labor.

La erección del mayor pedía atención y Madara dejo el miembro del menor para dirigirse a la pequeña y rosácea entrada del menor, provocando un leve temblor de placer. Tres de los dedos de Madara se dirigieron a la boca de Deidara, quien comenzó a lamerlos hasta empaparlos de saliva. La virginal entrada del menor era tan estrecha que a Madara hizo el proceso con delicadeza para no ocasionarle dolor a su querido rubio. Después de ver que Deidara se había acostumbrado a ellos, y viendo también que se movía en busca de más, inicio el siguiente paso.

Madara dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su amante. Ante la intromisión Deidara se sentía sumamente incomodo, además le dolía muchísimo la intromisión del otro, por lo que sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas y ya había dejado escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Madara viendo que el proceso estaba siendo muy tortuoso, metió su miembro de golpe. Un enorme alarido escapo de la garganta de Deidara, Madara para tratar de calmar los gimoteos y su malestar, paso a besar las mejillas del menor, lamiendo sus lágrimas y recitarle dulces palabras. Mientras lo besaba dulcemente, con una de sus manos agarro la entrepierna de Deidara para iniciar un suave vaivén para comenzar uno con mayor fuerza. El rubio empezaba a sentir cada vez más placer y se movía suavemente al compás de los vaivenes. El mayor al ver que Deidara ya no sentía malestar alguno, tomo de la cintura del otro para comenzar unas suaves embestidas que lo hacían rebozar de placer. La estrechez del rubio hacia quisiese moverse en busca de más y más. Pronto las embestidas por este adquirieron más fuerza mientras los gemidos por parte de ambos amantes inundaban todo la habitación. Deidara se meneaba gustoso contra sus caderas, sentía como Madara se apoderaba de su cordura cuando las estocadas daban en el punto exacto de su próstata.

-M-más…Ma…dar…a - pedía entre suplicas el menor que apresaba ferviente la cadera del otro con sus piernas.

-Aaah…Dei…mi…peque…ño -y Madara gustoso respondía ante las suplicas de su amante, sintiendo como abrazaba fuertemente su espalda para después imitarlo.

Los dos cuerpos ceñidos y entrelazados se movían con frenesí en una ardiente danza. Expulsaban gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos en un arrebato de placer inundando toda la habitación con estos, y los cuerpos se cubrían en una perlada capa de sudor.

Las fuertes embestidas hacían rebosar de placer a los dos amantes, y no se tardaron en venir. El primero fue Deidara, quien en un aullido ahogado terminó entre su vientre y el de Madara, este último, que ya no daba más sintió como Deidara contraía su entrada y en un ronco gruñido derramo su esencia en el interior de Deidara. Madara espero un momento para salir del interior de su rubio para mirarlo detalladamente; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y rojos, sus ojos semiabiertos tenían un característico brillo y su pelo como oro líquido esparramado por las almohadas hacían que Madara quisiese grabar cada detalle.

Madara se recostó al lado de Deidara mientras le daba suaves besos por el rostro, el que también acariciaba. Después deposito un largo beso en sus labios.

-Te quiero-dijo el mayor mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su amante.

-Yo…- no quería después ser lastimado y abandonado, pero de todos modos quiso sincerar sus sentimientos- También te quiero…mucho.

Siguieron observándose un buen tiempo, hasta que el deseo les surgió de nuevo y volvieron a hacer el amor, una vez más.

Cuando terminaron ya era entrada la noche y Deidara pensó que su mamá debía de estar preocupada por él, asique se vistió y le pidió a Madara que si lo podía llevar, y el accedió encantado.

Deidara le pidió que dejara a la vuelta de su casa porque no quería darle explicaciones a su madre.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?-pregunto Madara con un pucherito y ojos de cachorro triste.

-No seas burro- le contesto golpeándole levemente el pecho. –Adiós, nos vemos- esa era la parte que más tenia, pues pensaba que para Madara él no era más que otro revolcón, a pesar de que este lo hubiese negado, no podía sacar fácilmente ese sentimiento de él. Cuando se disponía a salir Madara lo agarró del brazo para darlo vuelta y besarlo apasionadamente.

-Te llamare y no me olvidare de ti, nunca- rozo su labios con los del rubio.- Te amo.- le miro a los ojos y Deidara unió sus labios a los de él.


	5. ¿Nuevo oponente?

_**Hola, que tal. Hoy les traje un pequeño lemmon al final también. Espero que disfruten **_

* * *

**¿Nuevo oponente?**

Habían pasado 3 meses y Deidara irradiaba de felicidad, Madara había cumplido su palabra y siempre que podía se encontraban. Por otro lado Hidan también había estado saliendo con ese ejecutivo llamado Kakuzo, y por lo que se veía, se llevaban relativamente bien, excepto por algunas discusiones.

Madara siempre llevaba a Deidara a dar un paseo, lo llevaba a cenar o simplemente iban a la mansión para regalonear un rato. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Deidara era estar solo con Madara, no le importaba nada más que el amor que este le profesaba, y Madara lo sabía.

Era un soleado día sábado, y al estar libre de la escuela Deidara se encontraba en la mansión del azabache pasando el rato con él, ya que él también se encontraba libre de trabajo. Ambos estaban abrazados y recostados en la cama de Madara, escuchando los latidos del otro.

-¿Te apetece ir a una exposición de arte? Ayer me invitaron y pensé que te gustaría ir. –decía Madara acariciando el cabello de Deidara.

-Si! Claro que sí, me encantaría. –dijo entusiasmadamente Deidara depositando un suave besos en los labios de su amante.

-Bien, vamos que empezara como en una hora.

Los dos se arreglaron para dirigirse al lugar donde era la exposición. Al entrar Deidara se asombró con la decoración de lugar, el banquete y las personas lo hacían darse cuenta de que era un evento de elite, de seguro solo gente con mucho dinero y reconocimiento entre ese círculo podía entrar y formar parte de eso.

Se había sujetado al brazo de Madara, mientras este lo paseaba por todo el lugar saludando a todas las personas. Se sentía un poco incómodo ya que no se sentía afable con esas personas que parecían de otro mundo, además le dirigían miradas curiosas y alguna que otra de tono lujuriosa por parte de algunos sujetos.

-Deidara, te presento a Akasuna no Sasori, un renombrado artista. –señalo a un sujeto de estatura media y cabello rojizo.

-Un placer. –Dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano a ese personaje.

-El placer es mío. –respondió el pelirrojo besando la mano de Deidara. A Madara no le gustó nada el gesto del pelirrojo, quien parecía muy interesado en Deidara.

-Madara, por fin te encuentro, necesito que vengas un momento. –el que llego era uno más de sus tantos socios, y al parecer querría hablar algo referente a los negocios, por lo que tendría que dejar un momento solo a Deidara, en contra de su voluntad. –Ya vuelvo, amor. –besó castamente al rubio en la boca, como una pequeña señal de que él era suyo.

Deidara se enojó un poco porque Madara lo dejase solo entre toda esa gente extraña, pero pronto se le olvido al entablar una interesante conversación con Sasori.

-Así que Deidara, si quieres puedo ser tu tutor de arte, te puedo enseñar todo lo que sepa. –ofrecía el pelirrojo al rubio.

-¿Seguro? ¿No sería una molestia para usted?

-Claro que no, lo haría encantado, y no me trates de usted, me siento más viejo. –se rio Sasori mientras tocaba con mucho entusiasmo el cabello del rubio. –Tienes un hermoso cabello, como el sol. –ante las afirmaciones del pelirrojo, Deidara no hizo más que sonrojarse, el tipo no tenía ningún pudor y se daba muchas libertades con él. –Eres una obra de arte Dei. –dijo Sasori acariciando sus mejillas.

De lejos, Madara veía furiosa la escena, el atrevimiento de Sasori no tenía nombre. Enojado fue a buscar a Deidara, sin importarle haber dejado hablando solos a esos socios suyos, lo único que tenía en mente era liberar a SU Deidara de las garras del pelirrojo.

-Amor, ya volví, lamento haberte dejado solo. –se posiciono atrás de él abrazándolo posesivamente.

-No te preocupes, estaba conversando con Sasori. –Deidara se liberó del abrazo de Madara para colocarse junto a él y apoyarse de su brazo. –Incluso me dijo que me podía enseñar algunas cosas del arte. –sonrió como un niño feliz.

-Ah…ya veo. –Madara trato de controlar sus celos para no armar ningún escándalo, pero sentía la lujuriosa mirada de Sasori dirigida a Deidara. Sin más tomo la cintura de Deidara para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado beso, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes.

Deidara que no percibía los celos del azabache solo se sintió un poco incómodo por toda la gente que los observaba, pero se sintió alegre que Madara transmitiera su amor en público porque eso significaba que este lo reconocía entre sus pares y que no andaban en una relación a escondidas, salvo por el mismo Deidara, quien no sabía cómo decirle a su mamá que se encontraba con el empresario más exitoso del país.

-Vamos mi amor, que ya es tarde. –Madara quería llevarse consigo al rubio para no tener que seguir soportando a Sasori y otros pervertidos que osaban a acercar y mirar provocativamente a Deidara.

-Adiós Sasori, espero verte luego. –se despedía Deidara con un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-Hasta luego Dei. –Sasori beso la frente del menor. –Adiós Madara.

-Adiós Akasuna. –respondió secamente el azabache.

Los dos ya habían llegado a la mansión, esa noche Deidara se quedaría con Madara, ya que había formulado un plan diciéndole a su madre que se quedaría con Hidan en su casa.

Ya habían cenado y ahora los dos se encontraban en la habitación del mayor, precisamente en su cama, acariciándose muy afectuosamente.

-Hoy te sentí un poco extraño al final de la exposición ¿Por qué quisiste que nos fuéramos tan apresurados? –pregunto inocentemente Deidara.

-No me gustaba como esos idiotas te miraban, sobretodo el imbécil de Sasori.

- Ah…bueno, pues también el me pareció un poco extraño en eso, pero quizá es solo su personalidad.

-¿Su personalidad? Es solo un pervertido que te quiere para él y sus perversidades.

-¿Si? ¿Acaso tú no eres un pervertido? –cuestiono divertidamente Deidara, mientras se acercaba a los labios de Madara.

-Eso es diferente –respondía divertido y contestaba los besos que le otorgaba.

-¿Y…que haremos esta noche? –Deidara estaba increíblemente juguetón ese día y a Madara le encantaba.

-Hacer el amor –contestó sin rodeos y los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

-Pero esta vez te veré desde arriba –decía Deidara tomando las riendas en el asunto.

La ropa fue arrancada de su lugar y ambos cuerpos se encontraron rápidamente desnudos. Deidara encima de Madara procedía a besarlo por el cuello, para luego deslizarse sensualmente por todo su pecho hasta encontrarse con la erecta entrepierna del moreno. Con sus manos agarro el miembro para darle pequeños besos y lamidas por toda su extensión, seguido de lamidas desde la base a la punta sucesivamente, provocando pequeños gemidos por parte de Madara. Se metió toda la extensión en su boca, comenzó a mover la lengua de un lado para otro haciendo que Madara delirara por placer. Así, comenzó un vaivén marcado por la ayuda del azabache, quien puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Deidara y le agarro el cabello para empezar a marcar un ritmo.

-Aahh…Dei…se siente…delicioso…mm –Madara movía sus caderas en busca de más. Deidara era cada vez más rápido, no aguanto más y derramo su esencia en la boca del rubio.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto el rubio lamiendo todo el resto de semen que no se había tragado.

-Si mi niño, fue maravilloso –el azabache trataba de regular su respiración luego del orgasmo.

Volvieron a besarse desesperadamente y Madara rozaba fuertemente su entrepierna con la de Deidara ocasionando que volviera a despertar, al sentir esto Deidara, quien estaba encima de él, se acomodó sentándose en las caderas del otro para autopenetrarse mientras lanzaba un largo gemido

-Ag...mm…Espera Dei…no te prepare.

-Ya lo hice –mostró un tubo de lubricante al otro extremo de la cama.

Deidara suavemente mecía sus caderas contra las de Madara, iniciando un movimiento circular y otro de arriba hacia abajo para penetrarse con el miembro del mayor.

-Aaah… Dei, dime que eres mío.

-Ahh…nh. Soy tuyo… como tú eres…mío –Madara estaba realmente feliz por la afirmación de su amante. Agradecía profundamente haberlo conocido y ahora podía disfrutarlo teniéndolo junto a él. Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado.

El movimiento que ejercía Deidara sobre el cuerpo de Madara era cada vez más rápido, y este último lo ayudaba a tomar impulso sujetando su cintura. La cama se movía al tono de los dos amantes produciendo que el respaldo se golpeara constantemente contra la pared. Los cuerpos sudados de ambos sucumbieron ante el último impulso, para que ambos se vinieran, Madara en un grutal gruñido y Deidara en un alarido de placer.

El reciente orgasmo los dejo agotados, Deidara se recostó en el cuerpo del mayor, sin dejar que este saliera de su interior.

-¿Sabes que tenemos más noche por delante? –decía Deidara apoyando su frente con la del otro.

-Hum, no te cansas nunca.

-Nunca –repitió besando los labios de Madara.

Así siguieron toda la noche y por la mañana también, ya que aún les quedaba todo el domingo antes de que el rubio tuviese que volver a su casa.


	6. Decepción

Las clases estaban llegando a su fin, y pronto tendría que dar los exámenes finales y decidir su futuro. Aunque Deidara ya estaba decidido de lo que quería estudiar, aún persistía la duda de donde concretar sus estudios.

Ya era la hora de salida mientras Hidan y Deidara se encontraban afuera matando el tiempo en una conversación, mientras Hidan esperaba a que Kakuzo lo viniera a buscar.

-Oye rubia ¿Madara él y tu…. ya…?

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-Puta madre, que si tú y él ya han tenido sexo.

-¡¿Qué?!... Ay…bueno, sí –dijo susurrando lo último, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de esos temas.

-Já, no me lo imaginaba de ti, aunque de todos modos me lo esperaba. De seguro esperas todos los días para que te partan el culo.

-Ese serás tú. Estoy seguro que tú y ese tipo practican cualquier tipo de cosa –Deidara estaba rojo a no más poder.

-Ah, bueno la verdad es que Kakuzo es un salvaje. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo probar? –guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-Serás… ¡mira!, ahí viene tu salvaje –Deidara apuntaba a Kakuzo quien se estaba bajando de un auto.

-Ya, nos vemos, después me dices como te va.

Deidara vio a su amigo alejarse hasta alcanzar a Kakuzo, para después ver como estos dos se comían en besos. Se alejó del lugar y camino rumbo al centro, Madara lo había citado en una cafetería que está cerca de la empresa. Cuando llego no vio a Madara, asique se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban afuera. Espero y espero, ya había pasado más de media hora y Madara todavía no llegaba, tomaba lentamente el jugo que había pedido y este ya se estaba terminando. Iba a llamar a Madara pero justo le había llegado un mensaje, esperanzado leyó el mensaje, pero al parecer sus esperanzas fueron en vano, ya que el azabache se había excusado con una reunión a último minuto. Ocasionalmente eso solía suceder, ya que al ser el dueño de la empresa tenías una agenda ajustadísima y había que estar preparado para cualquier cosa de último momento. Resignado, Deidara se dispuso a pagar la cuenta cuando sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro.

-Hola, Deidara ¿Cómo estás? –Sasori le beso una mejilla como saludo.

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú? –contesto sonriente.

-Bien, gracias ¿estas esperando a alguien?

-No, ya no –contesto un poco triste.

-Ah, ya veo ¿Madara cierto? –Deidara asintió ante la pregunta de Sasori –No te deprimas, tú ya sabes cómo es su trabajo.

-Si… y ¿en qué andabas? –cambiando el tema.

-Venia de arreglar un nuevo trabajo que tendré, en la Universidad de Artes me pidieron como profesor y yo acepte. Quiero enseñarles a otros como yo la belleza del arte.

-¿Enserio? Siempre quise ir allí pero al parecer es muy cara –decía Deidara esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Pero puedes conseguir una beca, además de seguro eres muy talentoso y yo puedo ayudarte a entrar.

-¿De verdad? Yo…gracias, me postulare a la universidad y a la beca.

-Bien, si quieres hoy te acompaño. Abrieron las postulaciones esta tarde y aprovechamos de conversar y pasar un tiempo junto.

Deidara aceptó la invitación de Sasori. Entablaron una amistosa charla en la cafetería, comieron algo y Sasori se ofreció a pagar la cuenta. Después fueron a la Universidad y Deidara se inscribió. El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo cuando Sasori acompañaba a Deidara a su casa.

-Sasori, gracias por lo de hoy.

-No hay de que, además lo pase estupendo hoy contigo.

-Yo también –le sonrío a Sasori. Vio que ya había llegado a su casa y le pregunto a Sasori si quería pasar pero este se negó alegando que tenía unas cosas que hacer en su departamento.

-Dei, hay algo que te quiero decir –Sasori tenía la mirada en el suelo. –Tu... me gustas –esta vez lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo... no sé –Deidara no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir porque sus labios fueron capturados por los de Sasori, quien le besaba lentamente mientras sus manos se apoderaban de la cintura del rubio.

-Perdona, sé que estas con Madara pero tú me gustas mucho. Espero conquistarte, nos vemos. –se despidió de Deidara con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Deidara veía como Sasori se alejaba y desaparecía en una de las esquinas. Su cuerpo estaba estático y su mente estaba sumamente confusa ante las palabras del otro. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien le apretaba bruscamente el brazo.

-¡Te vi con él! –Madara estaba hecha una furia, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-¡Me lástimas!, suéltame –Nunca había visto a Madara tan enojado y en ese momento sentía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

-¡No!, aprovechaste de que no estabas y te fuiste con ese –Ambos entraron violentamente a la casa del rubio.

-Solo me encontré con él, pasamos el tiempo conversando y me acompaño hasta acá. –Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos haciendo que estas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

-Tu eres mío ¿te acuerdas? –Madara sujetaba fuertemente los brazos del menor, ocasionando que sus cuerpos se juntaran más. El azabache acerco sus labios a los del otro para besarlo con posesión dañando un poco a Deidara que temblaba por el miedo.

-No!, me lastimas… por favor –Deidara logró zafarse del agarre del mayor. Ahora sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos

-…-Madara había caído en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, Deidara estaba sollozando fuertemente mientras abrazaba su cuerpo para protegerse.

-por favor… vete –pronuncio con la vos entrecortada.

-…Deidara… yo –se acercó lentamente al menor –lo siento, no sé qué me paso, por favor perdóname… Te amo tanto. –intentaba acercarse más a él pero este se alejaba temeroso.

-Necesito que te vayas, déjame pensar –trataba de secarse las lágrimas pero estas aún seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

-Perdóname, lo siento tanto –seguía tratando de acercarse a Deidara pero este lo empujo con sus manos.

-No! Déjame pensar, puedes irte y deja la puerta cerrada –se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación dejando a Madara solo en la planta baja. Este último fue a la salida de la casa arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho, no podía creer que sus celos llegaran a tanto de lastimar a Deidara. Tendría que lograr que lo perdonara, no le importaba rebajarse ante nada, el amor que del rubio era lo más importante.

* * *

Al día siguiente Deidara se sentía su cuerpo sumamente pesado, había estado llorando toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormido. Ayer, cuando Madara se mostró violento con él y no creía nada de lo que decía, sintió verdadero miedo, temía que le pegara o hiciera algo peor, pensaba que las promesas de amor entre ellos y todos el amor que tenía Madara hacia él se había esfumado, pero cuando este pareció reaccionar pudo sentirse un poco más aliviado aunque no pudo evitar el desconsuelo de un corazón destrozado.

No quería ir a clases, pero tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones ya que siempre había resultado muy responsable. Al bajar al primer piso su mamá le pregunto porque traía esa cara y le mintió diciendo que se había quedado hasta tarde realizando un trabajo. Afortunadamente ella no estaba cuando ocurrió todo, no tenía ánimo para explicar nada.

Las clases transcurrieron normales y pudo desahogarse con Hidan sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

-Vaya ¿Qué harás si lo ves de nuevo? –Hidan estaba acariciando la espalda de su amiga, en este tipo de situaciones era un gran apoyo para Deidara, siempre que estaba triste el trataba de hacerle reír o aconsejarlo.

-No lo sé, no quiero verle la cara al maldito.

-Bueno, quizás debas pensar un poco más y tratar de hablar con él para solucionar las cosas.

-Si…

-No te deprimas, vamos a jugar videojuegos en mi casa, te invito –le sonrió amigablemente a Deidara.

-Claro, pero ¿y Kakuzo?

-Al parecer tiene una junta, además aquí está tu súper amigo para consolarte.

-Está bien mi superhéroe –dijo divertidamente Deidara.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, jugando videojuegos y películas. Deidara se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Hidan, dejando al lado los problemas sentimentales. Había recibido un par de mensajes de Madara, pero no le tomo importancia hasta que un llamado de él lo hace dudar entre contestar o no. Al final opto por lo primero.

_-Si?_

_-Deidara soy yo, sé que debes estar muy dolido conmigo, pero por favor te ruego que conversemos en algún lugar._

_-…No sé, quizá sí, pero en unos días más… ¡sigo enojado contigo idiota! –_la reacción de Deidara fue un poco bipolar, por un lado quería perdonarlo, pero por otro seguía teniendo orgullo.

_-¿Qué te parec días más para que puedas reflexionar más? –_la voz de Madara se escuchaba ansiosa.

_-Bien, pero no tengas muchas esperanzas. Adiós _–corto el teléfono para que Madara no siguiera diciéndole más cosas, miro a Hidan que estaba pendiente de él y soltó un gran suspiro.


	7. Cosas buenas y malas

**_Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo aunque no tenia inspiración de nada, aunque casi nunca la tengo, pero igual escribí algo_**

* * *

**Cosas buenas y malas**

Pasaron 2 días y exactamente en 1 hora más, sería el encuentro entre Madara y Deidara. Este último estaba preparándose mentalmente para poder tener las fuerzas para poder enfrentar al otro, esperaba autocontrolarse para no cometer ninguna estupidez y empeorar la situación, de todos modos Deidara estaba confiado en que todo resultaría bien.

El clima estaba un poco nublado y el sol no calentaba mucho, asique Deidara se abrigo bien y se dirigió al edificio de Madara, para que la discusión fuese más íntima según el mayor. La trayectoria no fue nada simple, el tráfico, las personas de un lado al otro, sumado al nerviosismo hicieron de esta una verdadera molestia provocando el mal humor de Deidara, quien cuando chocaba contra alguna persona y este le reprochaba o algo por el estilo, solo bastaba con una mirada fulminante de parte del rubio para que los demás se retractaran. Solo camino un par de cuadras más para por fin llegar a su destino, aliviado llego a la entrada y subió por el ascensor hasta dar con el último piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Madara.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina, tocó, pero al parecer no lo escucharon asique solo entro al lugar. Al entrar su cara de asombro no pudo ser otra, la situación comprometedora que se presentaba ante sus ojos lo dejaron sin palabras. Madara estaba apoyado en su escritorio con una mujer prácticamente lanzándosele encima como una prostituta barata y él no hacía nada.

-¡¿Es tu nueva amante?! –grito Deidara ante la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Q-que –Madara se quedó absorto, debía darle una explicación a Deidara, pues la situación no era lo que parecía.

-¡¿Sorprendido?! Supongo que no pensaste que te descubriría para seguir riéndote en mi cara. –Deidara estaba muy furioso con Madara no pensó que este lo engañaría así. El azabache le indico a la mujer que saliera al tiempo que esta recogía unos archivos dejando a los dos solos.

-Dei, no es lo que parece, solo es la secretaria –su tono era dulce, no quería que el rubio se enojara con él y se fuera sin poder decirle la verdad.

-Ah, asique te revuelcas hasta con tus secretarias no? Y yo solo soy uno más de tu lista –las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, haciendo que estas se escurrieran por sus mejillas. Estaba dolido y enojado.

-No! Claro que no, yo a ti te amo, ella solo se estaba ofreciendo, te juro que la despediré, pero por favor créeme es la verdad mi amor… -se acercaba lentamente a Deidara, mientras este se apartaba cada vez más.

-Y-yo –Deidara quería creerle, pero tampoco quería dejarse engañar, no sabía si perdonarlo –Solo déjame, no te me acerques. Necesito estar un tiempo solo.

Madara no alcanzo a retener a Deidara, ya que este se fue rápidamente dejándolo solo, no tenía idea como enfrentar la situación, pero tendría que hacer saber a Deidara que lo amaba de verdad.

* * *

Una semana había pasado. Llena de suplicas y propuestas por parte de Madara, a lo que Deidara rechazaba pidiéndole que lo dejase un tiempo en paz. Se sentía exhausto de todo, además cada vez que se trataba apartar del azabache también se hacía daño a el mismo, quería perdonarlo y que todo fuera como antes, pero no, no quería ser una víctima de él, no quería que pensara que pudiese hacer con él lo que quisiese. Por un lado sabía que no debía meterse con un tipo como Madara, era mucho mayor que él, además era millonario, un gran empresario, era un adulto y él era solo un adolescente.

A pesar de todo lo malo que fue la semana, este día era especial para Deidara, tenía que dejar un poco de lado sus pensamientos para enfocarse en lo que sería de su futuro. Este mismo día tendría la respuesta a la postulación de la Universidad de Arte, solo tenía que esperar el resultado.

Una llamada hizo que dejara sus pensamientos por un segundo, busco su celular y lo contesto.

_-Diga?_

_-Dei, soy yo Sasori._

_-Ah, hola ¿cómo estás?_

_-Bien, gracias y ¿tú?_

_-Bien, también_ –mintió.

_-Te llamé, para invitarte a salir, quiero que conozcas mi galería de arte, sería un placer que la vieras._

_-Claro que sí! Dime a donde y estaré allí_ – Deidara estaba emocionado por ir, podría conocer el trabajo de un buen artista como lo es Sasori, y además aprovechaba de despejarse un poco y entretenerse. Le dio la dirección y acordó que estaría ahí en una hora.

Después de tomar una ducha y arreglarse se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado Sasori. Al llegar entro a un lugar espacioso lleno de obras e instrumentos.

-Hola Dei, me alegro que hayas venido –saludo Sasori besándole la mejilla.

-Claro que vendría, estoy contento de que me hayas invitado –sonrió regalándole una bella imagen al pelirrojo.

-Me alegro, ven toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de tomar, té o café?

-Un café está bien, gracias –Sasori sirvió dos cafés, mientras conversaban sobre cosas pequeñas.

-Y dime ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida? Supe algo sobre que Madara ha estado deprimido por un chico rubio.

-Em, yo –la pregunta le sorprendió, no esperaba que Sasori supiera algo de lo que había pasado con Madara –no, yo y el… no sé.

-Tranquilo Dei, puedes confiar en mí –acaricio las manos del menor -¿Te hizo algo?

-Peleas –suspiró, pensó que sería bueno desahogarse con Sasori, además podía confiar en él. Le conto lo que paso ese día en que Madara se puso celoso por él y la pelea del otro día en la oficina de este. Sasori lo escucho atentamente, Deidara derramaba pequeñas lagrimas que eran limpiadas por el pulgar del pelirrojo.

-Me siento un poco mal por lo que paso, pero sabes que siempre tendrás en mi un hombro en que apoyarte –abrazo a Deidara y este le correspondió, se embriagaba con el dulce olor de su cabello deseando que ese abrazo no se acabara nunca.

-Gracias por tu apoyo –le agradeció al pelirrojo.

-Para mí es un gusto, además tengo algo que mostrarte –Sasori saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Deidara, este lo abrió curioso no imaginándose lo que podía ser.

-¡Quede becado en la universidad! –Exclamo de alegría para después abrazar fuertemente a Sasori –¡Que alegría! Con todo lo que había pasado se me estaba olvidando esto.

-Me alegro de que hayas quedado, quiero que seas feliz Deidara –tomo las manos del rubio enlazándolas con las de él –Me gustaría hacerte feliz.

-Sasori, yo no puedo hacer esto.

-Lo sé, te dije que te esperaría ¿amigos?

-Sí, amigos –sonrió.

Fue una tarde entretenida, se divirtió mucho con Sasori, le mostro algunas obras hasta le enseño algunas técnicas para avanzar antes de entrar a la universidad. Anocheció y Deidara tenía que irse a su casa se despidió de Sasori para llegar a su hogar.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola Dei, ven acabo de terminar la cena –hablo su mamá desde la cocina.

-Que rico, estaba muerto de hambre –comía la que su mama le había servido –Y ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien, el viernes tengo que asistir a una entrevista con un personaje importante, no sé quién es pero quieren que este ahí para ver unos detalles. Ah, y después de eso iré a ver algo de un reportaje sobre la universidad de arte ¿Quieres ir? Pensé que te gustaría como es ahí donde quieres estudiar.

-Si, por supuesto –su madre aún no sabía que había postulado a la universidad –Tengo una buena noticia que darte.

-¿Qué es?

-Postule a esa universidad y me aceptaron, pero no te preocupes me dieron una beca, asique no tendrás que pagar nada.

-¡Qué bien hijo! Estoy tan contenta por ti, felicidades. –abrazo a su hijo muy fuerte asfixiando un poco a Deidara.

Los dos terminaron la cena y Deidara se ofreció a lavar la loza y fue a su habitación, mañana tenia clases y tenía que dormir temprano. Pero unas llamadas perturbaron la felicidad en la que estaba, era Madara quien lo llamaba otra vez, apago el celular y suspiro –_Dios_-sería un larga noche otra vez.


	8. Nuevamente

**_Hoola tengo un lemmoncito para rematar xd_**

* * *

**Nuevamente**

Hoy tenía que ir con su mamá a la Universidad como lo había invitado, después de clases iría a buscarla al trabajo para que se fueran juntos. Además ya le había contado a su amigo Hidan sobre la beca que había logrado y este se alegró por él.

Sonó el timbre indicando la hora de salida, Deidara se despidió rápidamente de Hidan quien se juntaría con Kakuzu, para tomar un autobús que lo llevaría hasta el trabajo de su madre. Luego de tomar el bus, Deidara llego al edificio y entro, pregunto a la recepcionista por su mamá y como ella conocía al rubio desde pequeño le dijo en que parte estaba sin ninguna identificación. Entro vio a su madre en el pasillo.

-Deidara, ven –le indicó. –Me he demorado un poco, acompáñame que ya estoy pronta al terminar parece.

Su madre lo condujo al interior de una habitación, había unas cuantas personas en el interior, después de todo era un gran espacio. Sin embargo, al posar su vista por las personas de allí, cayó en la más grande sorpresa al ver a Madara, quien también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Deidara.

-Ese es el señor Madara, lo hemos estado entrevistando como aniversario de su empresa.

-Ah, ya veo –Deidara estaba pálido, Madara no apartaba su mirada de él -Quiero ir al baño.

-Está bien, ya sabes dónde está.

Deidara se fue de la habitación con la mirada de Madara posada en él. Llego hasta el baño y se aproximó al lavado para refrescarse la cara. Estaba pálido y temblaba, tomaba un poco de agua, pero una mano en su cintura hizo que se exaltara.

-Dei, mi amor, por favor hablemos –susurro Madara abrazando al menor por atrás.

-M-mada-ra –Estaba nervioso.

-Te lo suplico Dei –hizo voltear al menor –Te hecho tanto de menos, nunca te he querido engañar. Tu eres el único para mi… sólo tú –tomaba el rostro del menor entre sus manos y con el pulgar acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Yo no sé si creerte y no sé si es conveniente que estemos juntos –bajo su mirada mientras apartaba las manos de Madara.

-No digas esas cosas, sabes que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Somos tan diferentes… quizá esto no funcione.

-No, mi cielo… ya no soporto estar lejos de ti –apretó a Madara contra su cuerpo y busco sus labios, se unieron en un ansioso beso, expresando el anhelo, el deseo y el amor. Deidara no se opuso, lo había esperado y ya le estaba haciendo falta, extrañaba las caricias de Madara, la cercanía con él y la protección que este le brindaba.

-Yo también te extraño –abrazó a Madara sintiéndose reconfortante en él, y este ultimó rodeo su cuerpo. Repartía besos por todo su rostro, lo besaba con ansias, tomaban aire mientras sus cálidos alientos chocaban y volvían a besarse.

-Vamos a mi casa, te necesito conmigo.

-Pero le dije a mi mamá que la acompañaría –Ya se le estaba olvidando la visita a la Universidad.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que nos veremos –tomó la manos de Deidara.

-Lo prometo –Madara beso las manos de él –Nos vemos –Se besaron delicadamente y Deidara dejo la habitación.

Su madre estaba hablando con algunos compañeros y al verlo llegar le aviso que ya era hora de que tenían que irse. Se fueron con una periodista, compañera de trabajo de su madre, Deidara la conocía desde que era pequeño y estuvo charlando animadamente con ella todo el camino, ya que no se habían visto desde hace tiempo.

La Universidad estaba vacía, solo estaba el personal, administradores, pero ningún alumno. Era algo tarde y el sol se estaba escondiendo, dándole a las nubes un tono rosado que cubría todo el cielo.

Acompaño un rato a su madre con la compañera de esta. Se estaba aburriendo un poco pregunto si podría dar una vuelta por ahí, lo dejaron y Deidara abandono la habitación en la que estaba para inspeccionar el lugar.

La arquitectura era antigua y majestuosa, parecía un castillo, en las paredes colgaban obras impresionantes y de vez en cuando había retratos de los grandes artistas que habían salido de esta Universidad. Llego hasta un patio con una gran fuente, flores, arbustos y todo tipo de árboles adornaban el lugar. Podía escuchar el relajante sonido del agua de la fuente, mezclada con el rumor de las hojas producida por las pequeñas ráfagas de viento.

-Dei ¿Qué haces aquí? –Era Sasori.

-Oh. Hola Sasori, estaba acompañando a mi mamá con una periodista, vinieron a hacer algo de un reportaje.

-Ah, ya veo ¿Quieres acompañarme un rato a mi nueva oficina? Estaba instalando unas cosas y me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía –Ofreció. Y Deidara, por supuesto, aceptó.

La oficina era amplia, y con una ventana que daba al campus. Habían algunas cajas con las cosas de Sasori adentro, Deidara las ayudo a acomodarlas con las instrucciones del dueño y conversaban entretenidamente. La tarea duro poco, con la ayuda extra toda termino más rápido. Ambos se desplomaron en un pequeño sillón de cuero que se encontraba allí.

-Dei –llamó Sasori, acercándose al rostro del menor –Gracias.

-No hay de qué, además fue sencillo ayudarte –sonrió un poco incómodo por la cercanía.

-A parte de eso, quería darte gracias por algo más –Deidara encaró una ceja –Gracias por entrar a mi vida y dejarme ser parte de la tuya –acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

-Eres una buena persona Sasori, me gusta tu compañía.

-Quisiera…ser algo más para ti –Besó a Deidara lentamente, aprovechando el goce que le producía la caricia de los labios del menor. Recostó rápidamente al menor, posicionándolo debajo de su cuerpo.

-Saso… no hagas esto –Se veía interrumpido por los besos que le daba el pelirrojo –Hoy, yo vi a Madara… y hablamos.

-No Deidara ¿Por qué sigues con él? –apartaba mechones del rostro del menor y lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-Es que… yo lo amo, no sé porque, pero lo amo –Acariciaba el rostro de Sasori.

-Dei, me gustas tanto –beso nuevamente los labios del menor, en un beso doloroso.

-Perdóname Sasori, pero yo no puedo manipular mis sentimientos.

-No, tienes razón. Está bien, no te forzare a nada, pero mis sentimientos por ti tampoco pueden cambiar fácilmente.

-Saso, me tengo que ir, mi madre debe estar por terminar. Recuerda que siempre te querré y tendrás mi apoyo. Eres mi amigo –sonrió tristemente, no quería lastimar a Sasori.

-Claro que sí-sonrió este ultimó y se despidieron.

Las dos mujeres ya estaban por terminar cuando Deidara las fue a ver. Luego de terminarlo, fueron a dejar a la periodista, ya que su casa estaba en el camino de la de ellos. Después llegaron a su hogar y cenaron animosamente, Deidara como siempre ayudo a hacer los quehaceres de la casa antes de acostarse.

* * *

Las manos estaban inquietas, iban de un lado a otro tocando todo a su paso. Los besos apasionados los dejaban casi sin aire, pero no importaba, solo necesitaban el contacto con el otro.

Los dos cuerpos estaban desnudos en la cama .Madara se encontraba encima de Deidara, entre las piernas del menor simulando penetraciones ocasionando el roce de ambos miembros despiertos. Pasaba sus manos acariciando los muslos del menor mientras besaba su cuello ahogando sus propios suspiros, degustando la acanelada y sedosa piel de Deidara.

-Te he necesitado tanto –dijo Madara mientras devoraba el cuello de Deidara.

Sus labios se dirigieron hasta los pezones del menor, degustando cada uno, dándole leves mordidas y succiones. Después bajo por todo el vientre del menor mientras daba lamidas en el trayecto, llego hasta la entrepierna; la tomo entre una de sus manos y lamio la punta mientras veía la imagen de un Deidara sonrosado, revolviéndose entre las sabanas al compás en que la lengua de Madara degustaba su virilidad, para luego llevárselo completamente a su cavidad bucal escuchando que los gemidos de Deidara habían incrementado, buscaba más contacto con la boca de Madara haciendo que su pelvis se moviera al ritmo en que su pene era apresado por la boca del mayor.

-Ahh… Mada…ra, ya me… ya –No aguanto más y se vino.

-¿Te gusto? –Madara beso lujuriosamente al menor compartiendo la esencia de este.

Deidara tomo 3 dedos de Madara para chuparlos sensualmente.

-También te necesito. Dentro de mí – Dirigía la mano de Madara hasta su entrada. Este último sonrió ante las palabras del menor y lo complació metiendo cuidadosamente cada uno de sus dedos para dilatar la estrecha entrada y cuando ya estuvo listo, tomó su palpitante miembro y lo metió de una sola estocada.

-Aaah… Si, si… muévete…. adentro mío –pronunció sensualmente. A pesar de tener un poco de dolor, esto no le impedía sentirse gozoso de tener a Madara en su interior.

-Agh….mmm…. claro, mi amor –le respondió.

Las embestidas empezaron suavemente, los besos no tardaron en aparecer, ni tampoco los gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Deidara abrazaba con sus piernas la cadera del mayor y con sus manos la espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y certeras, el sudor de ambos cuerpos se mezclaba al igual que las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Más… fuerte –Deidara se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de su amante.

Madara instintivamente obedeció. Las estocadas que daba contra el menor eran cada vez más fuertes, casi salvajemente, demostrando la fogosidad, la pasión y el amor que sentía por Deidara.

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo tan esperado, a pesar de que el tiempo que pasaron separados fue poco, para ellos fue un prácticamente una eternidad. Se necesitaban y se ansiaban, el uno al otro.

-Te amo –dijo Madara al oído descubierto de Deidara, quien se encontraba recostado en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti –Se besaron.


	9. Pesadilla

**_Aquiles baila un nuevo capi :3_**

* * *

**__****Pesadilla**

El tiempo había pasado en el transcurso de la normalidad. Deidara y Madara seguían juntos sin ningún problema, disfrutando del más puro amor que ambos compartían. El primero ya había entrado a la Universidad, comenzando una nueva etapa que compartiría ahora con su oficial novio, Madara. Las situaciones habían previsto la formalización de su relación ante todos, incluso la madre de Deidara, quien a pesar de estar en contra, acepto la decisión del menor a la hora de vivir con él, ya que lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de su primogénito. Madara por el otro lado, seguía al mando de su compañía, pero cada vez que la situación lo permitía escapaba para encontrarse con su adorable rubio.

Deidara estaba en la Universidad terminando con un proyecto con la ayuda de Sasori. A pesar de la negación a una relación amorosa de Deidara hacia Sasori seguían llevándose de maravilla, aunque a veces tenían pequeñas discusiones sobre el arte, pero nada grave. A veces Sasori se encontraba celoso de Madara, quien de repente iba a buscar al rubio a la Universidad. En esos momentos el azabache imponía su _"derecho" _sobre Deidara besándolo y abrazándolo posesivamente, Deidara se daba cuenta de la situación por las acciones de Madara y las caras y respuestas cortantes que transmitía Sasori. Deidara recordó una vez en el que el pelirrojo casi los descubre a los dos _haciéndolo, _era de noche y no había casi ninguna persona en el lugar, y Madara estaba más que cariñoso con él. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por el momento, pero despertaron a la realidad cuando sintieron una puerta abrirse en un salón de clases, que ni sabían cómo habían llegado allí.

-Deidara, despierta. Ayúdame a ordenar –Sasori estaba despejando el área de trabajo, y Deidara se disponía a dejar las cosas en su lugar. Pasado 15 minutos, ya estaba todo ordenado.

-Adiós Danna –Deidara ahora llamaba así a Sasori como muestra de respeto –Nos vemos mañana.

-Cuídate en el camino –dijo Sasori.

-Claro que si Danna, ya estoy grande –hizo un puchero dando una imagen infantil y divertida.

-Está bien señor adulto. Nos vemos –Y dicho esto se despidieron.

Era de Noche y solo algunas luces alumbraban la oscuridad. Deidara se dirigía a la parada del bus, debido a que Madara no lo podía pasar a recoger y el rubio no quiso que ningún chofer lo viniera a buscar, a veces se sentía un poco incómodo con las comodidades que ahora tenía, no estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos, asique se decidió por el transporte público a pesar de que tenía que caminar un gran trayecto para llegar a la mansión, que se encontraba fuera de los límites del recorrido.

El bus iba casi vació. Se sentó en uno de los puestos mirando las pocas estrellas que adornaban la noche. Paso todo el rato así hasta que llego a la última parada y se bajó de la locomoción.

El lugar donde se bajaba era desolado, ya no estaba en la ciudad donde había calles, autos y personas que circulaban. No se veía casi nada, exceptuando por la luna, nada iluminaba el lugar y la oscuridad estaba presente.

Deidara tenía que recorrer un extenso camino para llegar, solo era una carretera, sin ninguna casa o persona que estuviese por ahí, además no habían muchos vehículos que circulaban por el lugar, ya que el camino era hacia la montaña, y no era época de nieve. En los alrededores había matorrales, árboles y todo tipo de vegetación, pero solo el brillo de la luna los delineaba débilmente, haciendo notar casi nulamente su presencia. Deidara sentía escalofríos, tenía una mal presentimiento.

Le faltaba recorrer la mitad del camino, pero aun sentía como si no pudiese llegar nunca, lo único que quería era estar a salvo en su casa junto a Madara.

Pero no fue así...

A lo lejos iba una furgoneta, negra y con los vidrios polarizados. Deidara apresuro su paso aún más cuando esta se detuvo. A sus espaldas podía sentir como unos sujetos se bajaban de esta y se aproximaba hacia él.

-¿Es ese? –Escuchó.

-Sí, es la florecita de Madara –Deidara, con el corazón en la garganta comenzó a correr, adentrándose al bosque que estaba a su derecha. Los tipos lo seguían, no podía verlos, pero sentía sus pisadas contra las hojas del suelo y las ramas que se rompían a su paso. Corrió y corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Pero fue en vano, tropezó contra algo y cayo golpeándose la rodilla.

-AAAh –soltó un alarido de dolor y rabia.

-Já, por fin te tenemos chico –De ahí lo único que supo fue que le drogaron para dormirse.

* * *

Se paseaba de un lado para otro en el living, era tarde y Deidara ya debía haber llegado hace mucho, además no contestaba el celular. Estaba sumamente preocupado. Escucho su celular sonar aliviándose en cierta manera, pensado que podría ser Deidara.

-¿Aló, Dei? –Escuchó una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro que no, aunque está aquí con nosotros. Pero sigue resistiéndose.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Deidara?

-Calma, calma. Eso ya lo veremos, primero tendrás que pagar por él, o…nosotros nos divertiremos muchísimo con él. Tu rubiecito es una exquisitez.

De repente se acordó de esa voz, hacía tiempo no tenía noticias de él.

-Orochimaru… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y cómo sé si él está ahí?–Madara temía por la seguridad de Deidara, Orochimaru podría hacer cualquier cosa, además no era un tipo de fiar. Hace mucho tiempo en la empresa él era su mano derecha hasta que descubrió que le robaba. Lo había mandado a la cárcel pero hace poco había sabido que salió de esta.

-Me reconociste…viejo amigo .Lo que quiero es dinero claro… No seas desconfiado, te dejare hablar con él. –Madara…-Era la voz de Deidara, apenas se escuchaba, estaba débil y parecía que había llorado mucho.

-Está bien… Acordaremos el dinero –Madara estaba triste, Deidara no se merecía esto y haría lo posible para que estuviera a salvo. Acordaron la suma del rescate y todo lo demás.

No iba a esperar al día del rescate, movería mar y tierra para encontrarlo y tenerlo devuelta en sus brazos.

* * *

Sentía los ojos ardiendo, el oído le zumbaba y apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse. Estaba con los ojos vendados y la boca también, sus manos y pies estaban atados. Pero la superficie en la que estaba recostado era blanda como una cama, además de eso notar nada nada del lugar. Todo estaba a oscuras.

La puerta se abrió y con ella entraron dos sujetos.

-Vaya, vaya… ya despertó nuestra bella durmiente –dijo una voz siseante.

-Mph –No podía articular ninguna palabra con esa banda en la boca.

-Shh, tranquilo preciosura –El mismo sujeto se acercó más a él y le desamarro la venda de sus ojos y la soga en sus pies.

Tardo en acostumbrar su vista y cuando pudo ver mejor se fijó en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una habitación oscura iluminada por algunas lámparas. Había una mesa, sillas y una cama en la que estaba Deidara, con almohadones y cojines como si fuera cualquier otra, aunque estas eran de un tono rojizo oscuro al igual que las sabanas .El lugar era limpio, en comparación a donde imaginaba que lo llevarían. Su vista se fijó en los dos sujetos; el que estaba apoyado contra la puerta tenia anteojos y el pelo blanco, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y estaba amarrado en una coleta baja. El otro era más terrorífico, su piel era de un blanco enfermizo, muy pálido, además contrastaba enormemente con su larga y lisa cabellera oscura. Podía sentir el malicioso brillo en sus ojos amarillos.

-Ahora, tu bienestar solo dependerá de tu noviecito, y claro, de como de comportas –Aparto los mechones rubios del rostro de Deidara. Le saco la banda de la boca y la soga de las manos y por fin podía sentirse un poco libre. Sintió la insistente mirada del otro y se reacomodó en la cama tratando de alejarse un poco del otro.

-¿Quiénes son? –Se atrevió a decir. Sonaba débil y sentía la boca seca debía de haber estado mucho tiempo dormido.

-Yo soy Orochimaru y el de atrás es Kabuto, mi subordinado. –Se sentó en la cama a su lado, le ordeno a Kabuto que se retirase y se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? –dijo decidido. Deidara le sostuvo a la mirada duramente.

-Eres la clave que necesitaba para conseguir lo que quiero…Además me gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo –lamió una mejilla de Deidara mientras le sostenía las manos.

-Aléjate de mí, viejo asqueroso –Trataba de zafarse pero no tenía tantas fuerzas. Se encontraba débil.

-De seguro que no le decías eso a Madara –mordió su oreja. –Bien, ya te dejo. Seré bueno y dejaré que te recuperes. Pero recuerda que tienes que portarte bien. –Piñizco su trasero provocando un pequeño gemido mezclado con disgusto.

Afortunadamente Orochimaru se fue, no le gustaba para nada… se veía tan malvado, parecía una vil víbora venenosa que inyectaba su veneno ante los demás. De repente llego el mismo sujeto de antes, Kabuto, le llevo comida y agua. Casi no tenía estomago para comer, pero bebió todo el agua.

La habitación no tenía ventanas, asique no sabía si era de día o de noche. Deicidio recostarse y esperar a quedarse dormido para soñar con Madara, deseando que esta pesadilla pronto se acabara.


	10. Luz

_**Será el antipenúltimo capitulo. Ya quiero terminar el fic para no quedar a medias y después empezar otros proyectos. Asique lo estoy haciendo a la rápida.**_

* * *

**Luz**

Dos días pasaron, o al menos eso pensaba Deidara, no tenía reloj y no podía ver el exterior para saber cuándo acababa o terminaba el día. Desde la primera vez que vio a Orochimaru no había tenido más contacto con él ni con nadie, salvo por ese sujeto que se llamaba Kabuto, quien le traía y retiraba su comida, la que apenas podía probar. Por suerte tenía un baño y podía matar el tiempo pasando largas horas bajo el agua, le relajaba, pero no tanto como deseaba.

Ahora estaba tumbado boca abajo tratando de dormir, casi lo conseguía pero lo interrumpieron.

-¿Cómo está, mi tesorito? –Orochimaru se acercó rápidamente a Deidara. Llegando a su lado para apresarlo con su cuerpo.

-Apártate de mí imbécil! –Orochimaru agarro sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

-Que boquita. Sería mejor que la usáramos en otras cosas en vez de hablar –A Deidara le llegaba un agrio olor del otro, y crecía a medida que se acercaba más a su rostro.

-Aléjate, no te quiero cerca –se rebatía debajo del otro, tratando de zafarse, pero el otro lo apresaba cada vez más.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije? Tienes que comportarte bien o…-Le apretó tanto las muñecas que pensó que se le iban a fracturar.

-Aaaah. No, no –Había visto que Orochimaru dejo la llave de su habitación en la mesa, si conseguía zafarse de él las podría alcanzar y salir del lugar.

-¿Te portaras bien? –preguntó.

-S-si…haré lo que quieras –le sonrío.

-Buen muchacho –Dejó de ponerle presión a sus muñecas para después soltarlas y poder recorrer el resto de su cuerpo.

Solo tenía que esperar a que bajara más la guardia…

Orochimaru lamía y mordía el cuello y los hombros de Deidara. Los dedos del otro buscaban ansiosos más piel que tocar y le enterraba sus dedos entre los muslos provocándole dolor

-Ay –se quejó Deidara ante los bruscos movimientos del otro. Sus piernas fueron situadas a cada costado de la cintura, mientras sus manos buscaban un cuchillo que había guardado bajo las almohadas de uno de los platos que le habían traído con las comidas.

Orochimaru ya se había quitado los pantalones, quedándose con la parte de arriba y los boxers. Se restregaba como un animal salvaje contra Deidara. Aprovecho un movimiento para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ya sabía que te gustaba –Se movía sensualmente encima de él, escuchándolo, mientras escondía el arma bajo sus ropas. Esta podía ser su única oportunidad, pensaba… En un descuido del otro agarró firmemente el cuchillo ya que por su parte Orochimaru disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados los movimientos de Deidara sobre él. Aprovecho y enterró el arma en el hombro.

Orochimaru lanzo un alarido de dolor y Deidara se bajó rápidamente de la cama para agarrar las llaves sobre la mesa, se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta y con mucha prisa y nerviosismo la logro abrir. Hasta que…

-¡Te dije que te castigaría si no te comportabas! –Orochimaru logró atrapar a Deidara, derribándolo en el suelo, trataba de encaramarse encima de él pero le dificultaba por la grave herida que le habían ocasionado.

-¡Déjame ir! –gritó, forcejeando con Orochimaru. Siendo interrumpidos por el subordinado de este.

-Orochi…¡su hombro! –exclamo al percatarse de la herida que manaba de sangre. Se aproximó a él y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Deidara por su parte intento salir, pero Kabuto lo golpeo ocasionando que callera de rodillas.

-Kabuto, llévame a mi oficina, después me encargare de él -Cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Deidara nuevamente apresado en esa habitación.

* * *

La policía y los investigadores especiales estaban reunidos en torno a Madara conversando de los avances que habían logrado

-Como ya sabemos dónde está, solo nos falta idear el plan –dijo uno de los investigadores llamado Yahiko.

-Si…fue un gran avance –dijo su compañero Nagato. –Idearemos el plan Madara-sama, no se preocupe.

-No, yo también participare –Todos sabían que Madara no era hombre de peticiones, por lo que tendrían que acatar a sus deseos.

-Está bien señor, llevaremos a cabo el plan con usted –dijo Yahiko.

El resto del día pasaron discutiendo sobre los detalles. Mañana será llevado a cabo, sería un largo día.

La noche llego, pero Madara no podía encontrar el sueño, el nerviosismo lo consumía. Sin embargo la mañana llego pronto cuando ya había logrado descansar, tendría que levantarse y preparar los detalles que faltaban.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, entre policías especiales, investigadores y refuerzos. La tarde ya había caído y ya todos estaban en sus lugares. Madara se encontraba refugiado en uno de los carros policiales, esperando que todo pasara. Le habían dicho que se quedara alejado del área de peligro por su seguridad, acepto pensando que podía ser alguna molestia ya que no tenía entrenamiento para este tipo de situaciones, pero si algo pasaba de seguro correría a ayudar.

* * *

Deidara no podía soportar la situación, se sentía frustrado por su intento fallido y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Orochimaru lo había puesto esposas en la cama con la ayuda de otros hombres. Ahora estaba solo con él, mientras le tiraba el pelo y le pegaba bofetadas cuando no respondía lo que quería escuchar.

-Desde ahora tu lindo cuerpecito será para hacer todo lo que quiera –Se relamió los labios, y vio que Deidara estaba con la mirada perdida. -¿Ya no te opondrás? –le sujetó el rostro con su mano.

-…Te desprecio –le susurró. –Me das asco. –Cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando que Orochimaru esperando el golpe de Orochimaru, pero lo único que recibió fue una sonora risa.

-Con el tiempo te gustara…-Le acaricio los muslos sobre la tela del kimono que le habían obligado a ponerse. Deidara trataba de cerrarse de piernas, pero Orochimaru las separo… Esperó lo peor.

-Orochimaru-sama. Tenemos graves problemas –Dijo Kabuto cuando abrió la puerta. Parecía muy agitado.

-Voy –dijo Orochimaru a secas. Dejando a Deidara solo, pero antes liberándolo de las esposas.

Lo último que escucho fue como Orochimaru daba órdenes a alguno de los guardias de allí.

* * *

El plan ya se estaba ejecutando. Los policías entraron en el lugar junto a todas sus armas, algunos aguardaban afuera como soporte. Las ambulancias y todo el equipo que se necesitaba como precaución estaban cerca por si sucedía cualquier percance.

Madara estaba junto a un investigador recibía información mediante un aparto sobre los movimientos que había adentro.

Escucho unos gritos y disparos a lo lejos, y también pudo escucharlos en el aparato del sujeto al lado suyo. Se preocupó y le pregunto qué pasaba al investigador.

-Al parecer Orochimaru escapó junto a Deidara… -Ante esas palabras Madara no pudo reprimir la opresión que sentía en su corazón. El dolor en su pecho lo impulso a tomar una pistola y uno de los chalecos antibalas que había ahí. El investigador no trató de detenerlo, sabía que no valía la pena. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

-No tiene sentidos que escapes. Estas acabado –Orochimaru lo llevaba a rastras por la guarida.

-Nunca –le respondió a Deidara.

Había pasado un rato desde que empezó a escuchar disparos. Se alegró pensando que lo venían a rescatar, pero Orochimaru había llegado a su habitación llevándoselo a rastras junto a otros dos guardias más Kabuto.

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó, Orochimaru mando a los dos guardias hacia el lugar. En la guarida había una especie de estacionamiento subterráneo con una camioneta blindada.

-No! –Golpeo a Orochimaru en sus costillas, haciéndolo retorcerse sin soltarlo.

-Déjeme a mi señor, yo lo meto adentro –Se aceraba Kabuto. Pero un estallido muy cerca lo interrumpió. Una pared fue derribada, ocasionando que el humo llenara todos los rincones, haciendo que nada se pudiera ver.

-Suéltalo, imbécil –Deidara conocía esa voz, la había ansiado tanto que un brillo de esperanza ilumino su ser.

-…Viejo amigo –Dijo Orochimaru. Era Madara junto a seis policías especiales.

-Madara –Deidara trato de ir hacia él. Sin embargo, Orochimaru lo acercó más a él.

-No te iras a ningún lado. –le dijo. Lo tomo por la cintura y los brazos y apunto una pistola hacia su cabeza. Sentía el aliento de su secuestrador sobre su oreja.

Los demás apuntaron sus armas a Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-Es inútil, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Suéltalo –ordenó Madara, acercándose.

-Cállate, no te acerques –Orochimaru agarró con más fuerza a Deidara.

Nadie se movía. Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones, pasaron un largo rato así.

-Orochimaru-sama –Llamó Kabuto, el aludido se dio vuelta –Siento decirle que estos sujetos tienen razón. Ya acabó –Apuntó su pistola y disparó.

Orochimaru cayó desplomado al piso.

Deidara no miro hacia atrás, solo corrió a los brazos de Madara. Este último lo abrazo como nunca, lo apretó contra su pecho, con su mano levanto su rostro y busco sus labios. Se besaron desesperadamente, como nunca lo habían hecho, anhelaban el contacto con el otro entre la nostalgia de una separación que para ellos fue como de un siglo. No necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían, ya que no había palabra alguna que los pudiera reflejar.


	11. Fin

_**Ultimo capítulo **_

* * *

En el cielo, el sol ilumina radiante. Sus rayos abrazan cálidamente a quien se exponga a él y cuando se va no queda más que el frio de la soledad… Eso sentía Madara con Deidara. Lo había sacado inmediatamente de ese lugar, todos los trámites y declaraciones podían esperar, solo querían pasar un tiempo a solas después de todo lo que sucedió.

-Madara? –decía Deidara recién despertándose. -¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, estoy aquí –se acercó a darle un beso como saludo. Había estado velando por el sueño de Madara desde que se acostó, el también había dormido un poco y a pesar de haber tenido una jornada agotadora no podía estar cansado. El hecho de tener a Deidara consigo lo animaba de una forma asombrosa, asique solo se quedó a acariciarlo mientras velaba por sus sueños.

-¿Después me llevas donde mi mamá? –pregunto aun medio adormilado. No había visto su madre, pero ya había hablado con ella, asique después iría a verla y también a Hidan, quien también estaba sumamente preocupado por él. Y Sasori, aunque Madara se enojase también se había preocupado mucho.

-Claro que te llevare donde mi suegra –Eso hizo reír a Deidara y a él. A pesar de que ya habían revelado su relación a la madre del rubio, la idea de decirle suegra aun le hacía gracia.

-Pero ahora… como ya me recupere pensé que quizás... podríamos entretenernos de otra forma –Paso la yema de su dedo índice por el pecho descubierto de Madara. Le encantaba cuando tomaba la iniciativa. Tomo la mano de él y la apretó más contra su pecho para que sintiese sus latidos.

-Siente mi corazón. Me haces perder la cordura Deidara –Se acercó a su rostro y delineo lentamente sus labios contra los de Deidara, disfrutando el momento y entreabrió sus labios dando paso a un beso pausado y suave.

Deidara gimió ante el contacto tan apetitoso que le ocasionaba su amante. Madara lanzo un suspiro tembloroso al sentir una corriente eléctrica que iba abarcando todo su ser. Se aferraron besándose con más intensidad, la ropa entre besos y caricias fue despojada de sus respectivos dueños para que los cuerpos desnudos se acariciasen libremente. Madara se posiciono arriba de Deidara, recorría su cuerpo con manos y labios. Cada pedazo de piel era acariciado, besaba todo de él. Extrañaba esa piel tan sedosa y perfecta, su calor… Y Deidara ansiaba sus boca, sus caricias y el trato tan especial que tenía hacia él.

Comenzó a estimular el miembro de Deidara, de arriba hacia abajo pasaba sus dedos, ocasionando que el rubio moviera sus caderas y su cuerpo sobre las sabanas. Madara lamio tres dedos para prepararlo, metiendo cada uno delicadamente para que no sintiera dolor y cuando se fijó que Deidara buscaba más contacto posiciono cada pierna en su cintura. Tomó su miembro y lo penetró.

-Mmm… Ahh…sí… te necesitaba tanto dentro de mí –dijo Deidara extasiado mientras abrazaba la espalda de Madara.

-Mm…Ah… yo también necesitaba sentirte, amor –Se besaron queriendo sentirse aún más.

Los movimientos y las suaves embestidas no se hicieron esperar. Ambos gozaban el momento, sintiendo cada roce como una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. Los besos apasionados aparecieron nuevamente, las respiraciones entrecortadas, los gemidos y jadeos inundaban la habitación la música de su amor. Los cuerpos sudados se pegaban y dejaban su rastro en el otro al igual que las marcas que se generaban el uno a otro como consecuencia de su desbordante pasión que se hacía cada vez más intensa a medida que aumentaban el desenfreno.

Faltaba poco para que ambos se vinieran y aprovechando lo último llegaron al orgasmo en un ardiente beso.

-Ah... mm… no salgas, quédate un poquito más –le dijo a Madara susurrándole al oído. Obedeció y se recostó en el pecho de su rubio. Los dos se musitaban palabras de amor haciéndose cariño y regulando sus respiraciones.

Al rato Madara se paró y busco algo que tenía guardado, se volvió hacia él y pidió a Deidara que se pusiera de pie. Cuando ya lo hubo hecho Madara se arrodillo le mostro un anillo en una cajita.

-Deidara, amor de mi vida ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –el mencionado no pudo contener sus lágrimas y en seguida se lanzó a Madara.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Te amo –contestó entre besos. Madara coloco el anillo en su dedo, era de oro blanco con un brillante zafiro.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a ti.

No necesito respuesta de Deidara, sabía que también pensaba lo mismo y los dos se amaban locamente, nunca se cansarían del otro y estarían ahí para demostrar su amor una y otra vez y para siempre.

**_Fin._**


End file.
